<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Love Beyond by anxious_logic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455420">A Love Beyond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic'>anxious_logic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate September 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Nonbinary Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus can't find Roman in their dreams. He's worried.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate September 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Love Beyond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soulmate September Day 12: You meet your soulmate in your dreams every night.</p><p>Warnings: Ummm ambiguous/unresolved ending, I guess? I definitely feel like there should be more but I don't know what, lmk if there's anything I should add.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Roman?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Janus looked around, manipulating the mist blocking his sight out of his way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Roman, where are you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Janus was starting to panic now. His soulmate had never missed a night, not since they had met each other for the first time at age ten.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Roman?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Janus heard a sound that didn’t quite seem to belong. It sounded almost like a whine, but it was muffled and quiet. He spun around toward the sound.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Love? Are you okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He ducked under the branches covering his way, forgetting that these were his dreams and he could imagine the trees off the path. As he got closer to where the sound came from, he slowed down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello?” He called quietly. He knew that there probably wasn’t anything dangerous in here, but he didn’t want to find out. He didn’t get any response, so he kept going.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He peeked his head into a small clearing, to see something curled up on the ground. It moved as it heard Janus come into the area, and Janus realized that it was a human. As he looked closer, he saw the jacket that their older brother had made for them when they came out – red, with white patches sewn on with gold thread.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That was his soulmate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, Roman, my darling, come here,” he cooed, kneeling down next to his soulmate. They looked exhausted, tears streaming down their cheeks. Their hair was a mess, their clothes rumpled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s going on?” Janus asked, gently propping them up on his knees. He moved their hair out of their face as they took a shuddering breath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t like being awake,” Roman said, his face somehow crumpling even more. “But I can’t stay asleep because it hurts, it hurts so much, Janus, please-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tears slowly started to trail down Roman’s face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, love,” Janus said, carefully reaching up to Roman’s jawline. “It’s going to be okay. I promise, I’m here, you won’t have to deal with this by yourself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even though Janus didn’t know what was going on with his soulmate, he knew that he would stay by their side as long as they needed. He’d help them with whatever was going on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss onto their forehead. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They wrapped their arms around his neck, and sobbed.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment/kudos if you liked it?</p><p>I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>